Cadena al Cielo
by Blossom Komatsu
Summary: Cruelmente friendzoneado, Sasuke quiere aprovechar que Naruto sale con Ino y Hinata quedó relegada para salir con ella, pero incluso con Ten Ten siendo su voz de la razón, Sasuke termina luchando en las vacaciones soñadas contra sus posesivos sentimientos y la angelical mirada de Hinata, arrastrándolo como cadena al cielo. SasuHina y un poco de NaruIno.
1. Oportunidad Visible

Haro! Este es un two shot que se me ocurrió hoy temprano, estaba tan al pedo que me puse a dibujar y, oh Dios! Una Hinata playera y bueno, el símbolo del Clan Uchiha hasta tatuado, perdonad, pero Hinata es Hinata Uchiha. Sin mas preámbulo, disfruten la lectura.

=0=

NARUTO es de Kishi y el fic es mio.

0-0

 _No quiero agobiarte con mis penurias, tampoco agobiar las tuyas, cuando el tiempo pasa así de lento entre tú y yo, nada importa, ni Naruto, ni Ino, ni nadie._

 _Aquí estoy Hinata, para calmar el dolor punzante en tu delicado corazón, pero, quien calmará el mio? Sería pedirte demasiado._

 _La perfección que emanas es mas que una cadena arrastrándome al Cielo, a tu Cielo._

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Cadena al Cielo"**_

 _ **...**_

 _-_ Por que lloras?

\- Es que... Naruto tiene novia...- y dale la burra al trigo, otra vez con el rubio.

Pero no tengo palabras de consuelo, era cuestión de tiempo, y el que avisa no traiciona, Hinata tuvo varias oportunidades para ver que el rubio no iba para el mismo lado que ella.

\- Vamos Hinata, deja de llorar, son cosas que pasan.

\- Si... tienes razón...

\- No te alegra que Naruto esté feliz?

\- Por supuesto...

\- Bien, vámonos, tu hermana debe de estar preocupada...

En efecto, toda la tarde buscando a Hinata, de la nada desapareció luego del colegio y bueno, tuve que buscarla. Diez de la noche y ella muy pancha llorando en el parque. Maldita sea Hinata.

\- Gracias Sasuke- un largo rato sin emitir sonido alguno, en el auto la vi respirar calmada, cesando el llanto.

\- De nada, para que están los amigos?

\- Eres mi mejor amigo... gracias...

Y ahí el dilema de toda mi existencia: **fui vilmente friendzoneado.**

Un muchacho tan guapo y popular como yo, listo y elegante, por que rayos atrae a todas las féminas del planeta menos a la que quiere atraer? El mundo funciona de formas misteriosas.

Hinata es la chica mas dulce y buena que existe, si no fuera tan tímida, con ese cuerpo tan voluminoso, sin dudas arrastraría a medio mundo masculino, incluyéndome. No. Me corrijo. Ya me tiene esclavizado.

Con que?

Con esos ojos claros llenos de inocencia, de amor, de paz.

Con sus caricias reconfortantes y conciliadoras.

Con lo negro de su cabello contrastando con la palidez de su cutis de muñeca.

Es perfecta, y aún no comprendo que no le ve el imbécil de Naruto. Pero mejor para mi, ahora que ya no se fija en él, tengo el paso libre.

No acostumbro a perder oportunidades así, tengo cosas a favor, como que soy quien mejor conoce a Hinata.

Y cosas en contra. Como que sabe lo patán que puedo ser, o egoísta, celoso, manipulador, bueno, muchos defectos.

Sin ser mi novia, apenas dejo que se le acerque Shino. Y ella se molesta cuando muchas chicas vienen por mi. Son celos mutuos, pero por que?

Por que ella me cela? No es de amigos celar así, si lo sabré yo, que la amo desde los siete años.

Casi un hombre, pero con la cobardía de una gallina.

\- Gracias por traerme, no quieres pasar?

\- No, deja, Itachi me espera, te veo mañana, y con tu mejor sonrisa, entendiste?

\- Claro- amo verla feliz.

\- Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana Sasuke.

Saludando, distinguí a Hanabi abrazándola y Neji enojado, cuando no ese amarguete enojado.

Soy amargo pero él me supera con creces, maldita sea.

-0-0-

\- Y? Rescataste a tu novia?

\- No es mi novia, imbécil.

Aunque quiera.

\- Como digas, pero ahora que Ino sale con Naruto, tienes oportunidad de ser el novia de la deseada Hinata Hyuuga, no primito?

\- O te callas o te callo Tobi.

\- Siempre tan violento, ven, ayúdame con la cena Sasuke- Itachi, desde la cocina, con su mandil violeta y azul, preparaba un banquete.

\- Por que tanto? Somos sólo tres.

\- No es cierto, viene prima Ten Ten, verás que come mucho.

Como cualquier Uchiha, joder. Ella es un dolor en el trasero cuando se junta con Tobi, y me dan ganas de ahogarlos.

Tal cual predije, ambos armaron quilombo, con la increíble habilidad de sacarme de quicio, llamé a Hinata.

\- Sasuke, pasa algo? Nunca me llamas tan tarde.

\- Eh? No, pero Ten Ten vino y...

-... Y Tobi la incita a molestar, cierto?

\- Eres buena, pero no tan buena, que ropa llevo puesta?

\- Ese es otro nivel de deducción, tramposo!

\- Vamos Hinata, yo creo en ti- reí.

\- Bien... lo intentaré, pantalones de frisa? Una remera con el símbolo Uchiha y medias de polar? Tus pantuflas de torito y el pelo mojado?

\- Joder, eres buena Hinata, pero no tanto, cuales calzoncillos?

\- Los rojos con blanco, acerté?

Mudo. Esta chica siempre me deja mudo, tan obvio soy? O es mucho tiempo conociéndonos?

\- Tu silencio me dice que si.

\- Muy bien, te la perdono por hoy pero o me dejas de conocer tan bien o finges ser mi novia.

\- Ya quisieras!- su risa a través del teléfono sigue siendo igual de bella que en persona.

Y si, quiero, por que todos me lo tienen que recordar?

No quiero que Hinata esté presionada por abandonar sus absurdos sentimientos hacia Uzumaki y deba amarme a mi, o lo que sea. Si algo aprendí de ella en estos diez años es que es sensible, frágil como pompa de jabón y lenta, se toma las cosas con calma, demasiada a mi parecer.

\- Adiós Sasuke, mi papá no quiere que use el teléfono tan tarde, te veo mañana, y gracias.

\- Por que?

\- Por hacerme reír.

\- Cuando quieres belleza.

Hacerla reír, una de las cosas que amo. Es casi ser buena persona, velar por la existencia de ella en vez de la mía, como nadie ajeno a mi círculo logró darse cuenta? Mi amor es palpable a niveles tóxicos.

Y Hinata, mi virgen protegida, no crean que tiene tanto contacto con varones, aún mantiene su primer beso, antes planeado para Naruto, ahora lo quiero yo.

Ahora, desde hace diez años y siempre, fue duro oírla balbucear sobre el rubiales media vida, es tortura auto inducida, todo por ser el amigo mas confiable.

La peor parte de todo? Además de que me friendzoneo indirectamente, es que Ino y Sakura la ayudaban a enamorar a Naruto para que ellas se queden conmigo, pff, que ridículo, mi familia se caracteriza por enamorarse una vez en la vida, y vaya que nos fue bien, Itachi está casado con Konan, mis padres murieron casados y bueno, Obito es otra cosa.

El tema radica en ellas intentando librarse de Naruto y Hinata con un simple tiro, emparejándolos, Sakura encargándose de darle consejos a Hinata -como si ella no necesitara ayuda también- e Ino averiguando sobre Naruto. El mundo se cayó para Hinata cuando Ino, de pasar tanto tiempo con Uzumaki, se enamoró de él, él de ella y el plan por el caño.

Ahora es la Era de Sasuke, quien hará la vida de Hinata el Paraíso, será mi novia, mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos y nada me lo impedirá!

-0-0-

Maldita sea tu existencia, Naruto.

\- Oye, Hinata, me harías el favor de pasarle esto a Ino?- no podrías esperar hasta el descanso, rubio estúpido?!

\- Claro...- entre medio de esos dos, Hinata iba pasando notitas, supuse que melosas.

Yo, detrás de ella, contenía mi rabia, Hinata no es paloma mensajera de nadie!

\- Uzumaki, que hace?

Ja! Te cachó la profesora Shizune.

\- Lo que pasa, profe, es que Ino es mi novia y no puedo esperar al descanso para decirle cuanto la quiero!- madre, no.

\- Naruto! No lo digas!- muy tarde rubia, muy tarde, tu novio es un indiscreto.

\- Pero como no quieres que lo diga? Tengo la novia mas bonita y buena del mundo! Es perfecta!

Ay no, no, conozco esa cara sumida en decepción, tristeza y vergüenza, Hinata va a llorar, y con razón. Todo este tiempo, ella contó con que al menos, si no era bonita por fuera, aún lo era por dentro, y que él diga "La novia mas bonita y buena del mundo", bueno, es para llorar de impotencia.

\- Profe, mejor dejemos esto de lado y siga, que pronto habrá una prueba.

\- Cierto, gracias Uchiha, sigamos chicos.

.

.

.

\- Por que lo hiciste?

\- Por que pasabas las notas de esos dos rubios imbéciles?

\- Yo te pregunté primero!- el coraje que ella muestra, es fruto de, bueno, lo que pasó hace una hora. Incluso almorzando, puedo notar la ira en sus ojos claros.

\- Vamos Hinata! Sabes que lo que haces es masoquista, por que mierda pasas las notas de esos dos si sabes que son amorosas?! Es masoquista y no me lo podes negar!

\- Lo sé... pero...

\- Pero que?! Por hacerle ese favor a Naruto crees que él va a dejar de amar a Ino y te va amar a ti?!

\- No era eso lo que quería decir! Tonto!

Rara vez me llama tonto realmente enojada, me pasé, si, pero es cierto, lo sabe y es cuestión de tiempo a que lo asimile, no me haré drama.

Aunque debí ir a buscarla.

A la salida del colegio ni me miró, se fue sin decir adiós y, mierda, está enojada posta.

En casa la cosa no mejora tampoco, hace días que Konan fue a una junta en Ota e Itachi no soporta tanto tiempo sin su amada esposa.

Obito salió a comer con, quien sabe quien y sólo Ten Ten ronda aburrida por los lares.

\- Eh! Sasuke! Todo bien?- mi cara parece que está bien?- Ah, pasó algo? Una chica?

Esa inocencia al preguntar, me recuerda a Hinata.

\- Algo así, no importa.

\- Si necesitas un consejo sobre chicas puedes pedírmelo, digo, soy una chica.

Tiene razón, y una duda me aqueja.

\- Bien, si una chica te llama tonto sólo por que le dijiste la verdad sobre la estupidez que está cometiendo, que debes hacer?

\- Bueno... déjala estar en calma hasta mañana, si es que pasó hoy, y mañana sé dulce, tranquilo, trata de hablar y consolarla, dile lo mismo pero de modo constructivo, verás que funciona, pero no la cagues o va a ser peor.

\- Gracias- y subiendo la escalera, vi su tierna sonrisa de autosuficiencia, se nota mucho que es mi prima?

No sé, me limito a esperar la mañana así intentar remendar esa boludez con Hinata.

Sabe que digo la verdad, entonces, por que tanto escándalo? Las chicas son complejas, y con una de mi lado, quizás pueda remarla con Hinata hasta que sea mi novia, luego veo.

Vaya, es un poco cínico planear tu vida al lado de alguien que ni siquiera conoce tus sentimientos, y no me arrepiento.

No me rindo. Tampoco aflojo, tengo aguante y aguantaré hasta verla al lado mio amándonos.

Es mi objetivo de vida, digo, podría ser un poco mas codicioso, una gran carrera, fama o algo así, pero nee, prefiero pensar en una simple vida llena de amor con Hinata.

Y no complicarme la vida.

-0-0-

Luego de las clases, y sabiendo de sobra que Hinata iría al Club de Lectura con Amagi, intenté interceptarlos, para hablar con ella y basta de drama infantil que suele hacer.

\- No quiero hablar contigo- auch, es la primera vez que recibo su frialdad tan característica cuando habla con gente que le cae mal.

\- No te estoy preguntando Hinata- mala mía.

\- Y así menos voy a hablarte, chau, debo ir al Club- sobre mi cadáver- Suéltame! No quiero hablar contigo, eres malo!

\- No hasta que me escuches Hinata! No quiero que dejes de hablarme, eres mi mejor amiga! O acaso quieres no hablarme nunca mas?

Paró de forcejear, al fin acepté dentro mio y fuera, que es mi mejor amiga, cosa que no quería ver, después de todo, así me ve ella.

\- Bien, pero suéltame, duele.

\- Perdón...

\- Ve Amagi, adelántate.

Y que hago? Recuerda las palabras de Ten Ten por amor a Dios, ella te dio un buen consejo.

\- Que querías decirme?

Desde que llegué no puedo encontrar su brillante mirada, me esquiva.

\- Mira, aunque fui cruel ayer, sabes que tengo razón y, escucha, sé que tu sabes que debes olvidar a Naruto, que se te hace difícil al estar en el mismo colegio y todo, pero puede ser que con unas vacaciones lejos de Tokyo lo olvides o te calmes, no sé, que opinas?

\- Y de donde sacaste eso?- sus ojos sorprendidos, intrigados y esperanzados, fueron suficientes para darme a entender que lo considera.

\- Bueno...

 _" - Parece que alguien está mal de amores, que sucede hermanito?_

 _Itachi hablando de mal de amores, que sabe? La mujer que siempre amó le correspondió de manera instantánea. Que envidia Dios mio._

 _\- Si, algo así, Ten Ten te dijo, no?_

 _\- No, sé que amas a Hinata desde que la viste por primera vez en el supermercado, así que cuéntale a tu hermano mayor que sucede._

 _\- Naruto sale con Ino, básicamente rechazó de forma indirecta a Hinata, y le dije las cosas como son pero sigue dolida, no me quiere ni ver y pienso en tomar el consejo de Ten Ten._

 _\- Me parece bien, Ten Ten es una chica que sabe mucho de muchas cosas, así que, ya que vienen las vacaciones, por que no invitas a Hinata a nuestra casa en la playa? Así pasarán tiempo juntos, ella se calmará y no estará pensando en Uzumaki todo el tiempo._

 _\- Es buena idea Itachi..._

 _\- Hazle caso a tu hermano, si acepta, empezaré con los preparativos, trataré de que Obito no vaya, pero Ten Ten si._

 _\- Gracias._

 _\- Cuando quieras hermanito."_

Claro que le conté parte de la conversación y modifiqué muchos detalles para no revelar cosas aun innecesarias.

\- Me parece bien, le preguntaré a mi papá, serán lindas vacaciones, tú y yo, bueno, tú, yo, tu hermano y tu prima, será divertido!

\- Verás que al volver te sentirás mejor, Hinata...

\- Eres el mejor Sasuke...

\- Cuando quieras Hinata.

.

.

.

Que les parece? Me dan ternura, y es raro que yo haga un SasuHina por que, pues, me es complicado tratar con la personalidad de Sasuke, pero para ganar hay que intentar, o como dicen en una película que me encanta "Para ganar la carrera, hay que estar en la carrera".

Ojalá les haya gustado y si quieren dejar un review con su opinión, eso me encantaría.

Besos a todos!


	2. La Casa del Final Perfecto

Haro! Vengo con la segunda parte y final, quizás luego un epílogo. Disfruten!

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **Cadena al Cielo**_

 _ **...**_

 _Es raro verte así, suelta y contenta, pero no me malentiendas, se me antoja precioso._ _  
_

 _Tus finos rasgos, el cabello ligero brillando contra el sol y los espejos que llevas como ojos._

 _No me malentiendas, no te veo hermosa sólo por que lo eres, si no por que te amo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Llegamos. Durante el largo y caluroso camino a la casa de playa, hice de copiloto de Itachi y las chicas dormían.

Él fue a verificar el estado del lugar mientras me ocupé de bajar los bolsos y demás cosas. Ten Ten siguió a mi hermano a la casa y Hinata, medio adormilada, iba a paso lento. Que tierna!

Casi era de noche, hora de pizza y los extraños gustos de mi chica.

Que lindo suena, mi chica. Tengo esperanza de que esto saldrá bien.

El positivismo casi irracional que me abordó apenas Hiashi dijo que si al viaje, empezó a desmoronarse enseguida.

Y si meto la pata? Y si lo arruino? Y si se enoja? No me quiere ver mas?! Son muchas inseguridades para mi gusto.

Es raro que a media vida de conocerla, tales preocupaciones aparezcan sin aviso previo, pero, cuando aparecen avisando su llegada? Sólo llegan, a arruinar la confianza que tanto me costó conseguir.

Debo de cubrir muchas bases, muchos hoyos... dejados por Uzumaki.

No me voy a hacer mala sangre antes de comenzar, sólo cenaré en paz y quizás se me ocurra algo en el trayecto.

-0-0-

Hinata comía su pizza de piña con calma, Ten Ten hablaba por teléfono con sus amigas y yo, bueno, maquinaba cada posibilidad de acercarme sin parecer un tremendo imbécil.

\- Iré a lavar los trastes, Sasuke, quieres mostrarle a Hinata la vista tan bella que hay en la playa?

\- Bueno, vamos Hina?

\- Claro.

\- Ay! Yo quiero ir!- e Itachi cazó a Ten Ten a medio vuelo hacia nosotros.

\- Tú me vas a ayudar a lavar todo.

\- Que?! Humm!

En efecto, Itachi da buenos consejos, la vista es preciosa, comparable a Hinata. Casi olvidé lo linda que es. La vista, la vista.

\- Wow, dime por que no vienen seguido? Es... impresionante...

\- Si, casi no me acordaba del lugar y tan amplio cielo estrellado, no sé por que dejamos de venir.

\- Deberías de avergonzarte por no venir seguido, no cualquiera tiene el privilegio de ver una luna llena tan enorme!

La luna y su luz espléndida, brillando sobre nosotros, sobre Hinata, me deja atónito.

\- Sasuke... no te arrepientes de venir aquí, de vacaciones, conmigo?

\- Claro que no, eres mi mejor amiga, no hay nadie con quien quisiera estar que contigo, Hinata.

\- Como amigos?

Esa pregunta me descolocó, que debo decirle? Si? No? Tal vez? Lo que tu quieras? Mierda!

\- Por supuesto, somos... amigos...

Me duele admitir la realidad. Es decepcionante, y no sólo eso, creo que vi algo en los ojos de Hinata, algo de... no sé como explicarlo...

\- Sasuke...

\- Mhn?

No sé que me dijo, pasé mas rato pensando, repasando, asimilando el apague en sus ojos que oyendo. Siento que dijo algo importante.

\- Estás de acuerdo?

\- Claro Hina.

Si supiera que dijo, pero quedaría como tonto si le preguntara.

-0-0-

Mas tarde, Itachi organizó los cuartos.

\- Ten Ten y Hinata en uno, tú y yo en otro, de acuerdo chicas?- asintieron.

\- Buenas noches primo!

\- Buenas noches chicos!

\- Igualmente- ambos nos quedamos tomando té frente al patio.

\- Perdón si no te puse en el mismo cuarto que Hinata, hermanito, pero...

\- No quiero asustarla, no quiero que se sienta incómoda, sé como es ella y no está lista para dormir a solas conmigo.

\- Exacto... eres un buen chico, Sasuke.

\- Gracias.

No me siento un buen chico, menos habiendo pasado por alto lo que me decía Hinata y yo pensando en cualquier otra cosa que podría no tener significado.

Pero la conozco, sé como reacciona a la mayoría de las cosas.

La mayoría.

Menos a si me confieso.

No sé que hacer, no sé cuanto esperar para que no se sienta presionada, no sé que decir ni pensar. No sé nada, y odio no saber las cosas.

Que hago?

Vamos, duermete Sasuke, si no duermes no podrás pensar por la mañana.

No es tan sencillo, cerebro, estoy a un colapso de estrés.

.

.

.

Bien temprano, yo desayunaba con Hinata, es madrugadora, siempre lista y bien descansada.

\- Dormiste bien, Sasuke?

\- Si, y tú?

\- Por supuesto.

\- No lo des por sentado, cualquier cosa podría quitarte el sueño.

\- Lo sé...- yo también, ella es quien me lo quita.

Otra vez ese tono, otra vez ese apague en sus ojos, que sucede? A que se debe? Que pasa dentro suyo? No quiero ser un descarado y preguntar de la nada, no interesa que tanta confianza haya entre ella y yo.

\- Sasuke...

\- Si?- sólo veo la tostada que unto, temeroso de hallar ese apague de nuevo.

\- Tú... tú...- respiró hondo y se trababa.

\- Pasa algo malo?- Hinata: la persona por la cual suelo preocuparme mas.

\- No, que va, no es malo, no lo veo como algo malo... es que, quería saber... si tú...

Divaga, teme, la conozco bien, en cualquier momento le baja la...

\- Hinata!

... la presión.

-0-0-

\- Desayunando? Estará estresada, ella come bien, no?

\- Por supuesto, no sé que pasó.

\- Sasuke, sabes? Si está estresada y trató de decirte algo, no es por que quiero pensarlo, pero seguro trata de decirte algo relacionado con sus sentimientos.

\- Habla claro Itachi, no te entiendo cuando te pones metafórico.

\- No es metáfora, hermano, averigua si Hinata está enamorada de ti.

\- Por favor! Eso no va a pasar en un buen tiempo...

\- Que confianza te tienes, eh...- dijo palmeándome el hombro, mierda Itachi, no te hagas el superado conmigo.

No sé que quiso decir, y ahora descansa tranquila.

Pobre Hinata, es tan buena y endeble.

Voy a aprovechar el tiempo para meditar mis movimientos, a pesar de que siempre fui espontáneo con ella, me gusta ser... auténtico.

Despierta, por favor, quiero decirte que siento al mismo tiempo que no quiero.

Como reaccionarás? Ojalá que bien. Si no te gusto, al menos sigamos siendo amigos, eres mi única amiga.

Mi mejor amiga... en todo el mundo...

.

.

.

En todo el día no volvió a intentar hablarme, sólo cosas triviales y así. Me carcome la curiosidad, y dentro mío, una pequeña chispa de esperanza apenas Itachi creyó en un posible amor surgiendo en Hinata, creció, desmesuradamente.

Ya de noche me paré decidido a matar la curiosidad con un disparo.

\- Hinata, dime, que querías decir hoy temprano?- antes relajada, ahora tiembla cual gelatina.

\- Yo? Emmm, bueno, yo, emmm, quería...- juega con sus dedos como una nena, los mira como si fueran la cosa mas interesante del mundo y sigue como cuando trataba de confesarse a Naruto.

Como cuando trataba de confesarse a Naruto...

Ella... parece que trata...

\- Tú me gustas, Sasuke, y si no me correspondes, quiero que sigamos siendo amigos...

Ella... No, debe de ser un jodido sueño, estoy muerto?

Pero no me siento listo, no puedo decir que si me gusta, a pesar de que es cierto.

Es muy rápido, la estoy presionando, ella se está...

\- Te estás precipitando, Hinata.

\- Que? Pero si yo-!

\- Estás apurando las cosas, tú si me gustas, y mucho, pero acabas de desilusionarte con Uzumaki, buscar un nuevo amor no es... la solución.

Le dolieron mis palabras, pero a mi mas.

\- Sasuke...- entró llorando a la casa.

Fue lo mejor, sé que está tratando de superar a Naruto con otro amor, y no es la solución.

No la es.

-0-0-

Al día siguiente, ya tres de nuestra estadía, creo que metí la pata. Pero sólo le dije la verdad, y ella siempre reacciona así.

Vaya Hinata, deberías a no enojarte cuando te dicen las cosas como son.

No salió de su cuarto, al pasar por enfrente, oía murmullos entre ella y Ten Ten, pero mi prima estaba imperturbable durante el día.

\- Si? Enserio? Claro, ya voy- en el teléfono, Itachi colgó veloz.

\- Que pasó?

\- Voy por Konan al aeropuerto, volvemos de noche.

\- Volvemos? La vas a traer? Itachi!

\- Sé que no estaba planeado, pero ya es mucho sin mi mujer, no jodas Sasuke, y comportate, vigila a las chicas.

No dijo mas, y tuve que obedecer como buena hermanito, joder.

Pero no vi a las chicas hasta la noche, que llovía estruendoso y casi al borde de una inundación, la marea re contra crecida y ni señales de Itachi y Konan.

Fui a su cuarto. Nada, vacío, donde se metieron? Dentro, tropecé con un zapato o no sé que cosa y de suerte caí en el futón de alguna de las dos.

\- Sasuke?- creo que sobre el de Hinata.

\- Hinata, perdón, te lastimé?

\- No, donde está Ten Ten?

\- No sé, creí que su cuarto estaba vacío, vine a ver como estaban.

\- Bien, me despertaste- en efecto, ya sé que, por su voz, estaba durmiendo.

\- Perdón- traté de levantarme.

\- Ven- su suave mano, sosteniendo la mía débilmente, es martirio.

\- Hinata ya hablamos de esto... yo...

\- Quiero dormir contigo...

Es Hinata, por ende, lo dice inocentemente, aún así, ya la desconozco...

Y jamás fui capaz de negarle algo.

\- Está bien.

A su lado, me acosté para trasmitirle calor y confianza.

Es suave, es cálida, es tan delicada que temo romperla.

Mierda, no sé si resista siendo una persona correcta que no la presione, no así.

Su aliento de manzana y cada detalle que siempre guardo de Hinata, es peligroso en extremo ahora.

Está demasiado cerca... y yo demasiado cansado...

.

.

.

Desperté con la mas culposa sensación de auto realización que pueda existir.

Y Hinata ya no estaba al lado mío.

Llovía, no tanto como a la noche pero si, mucho, y ni rastros de Itachi y Konan.

Traté de llamarlos, pero daba ocupado, Ten Ten también y nada, es raro, me preocupa.

Con mi cabeza en cualquier lado, apenas puedo prestarle atención a Hinata que da vueltas por la casa como calesita.

\- Hinata! Te podes quedar quieta! Me sacas de quicio!- no fue la mejor manera...

\- Claro...- y se sentó de golpe completamente roja.

\- Sasuke, no es forma de hablarle a Hinata, pídele disculpas.

\- Tú no te metas!

\- Yo me meto si quiero!

No voy a discutir con Ten Ten por cosas así, me fui a mi cuarto listo para matar a alguien, quien sea, por no ubicar a Itachi.

Cierto, me estreso rápido.

Y pasé horas dentro del cuarto memorando las formas rápidas de llegar al pueblo mas cercano, números de emergencia, o cosas así, ya llegando la noche, Hinata tocó mi puerta.

\- Sasuke?

Pero no quiero ver a nadie.

\- Perdón si te molesto, pero te traje la cena, es pasta.

Sin respuesta otra vez.

\- La dejaré por aquí.

Antes de que se vaya, logré cazarla de la falda.

\- Perdón por tratarte así antes, Hinata, no fue mi intención.

\- Está bien... sé que estás preocupado por Itachi.

\- No es excusa- siempre tan buena y comprensiva.

Tirando de su falda, la senté encima mío, necesito su cariño, la necesito...

\- Sasuke?

... a ella...

Y al fin pude tocar esos labios de Dios, tan perfectos y adictivos que no parecen reales.

Sé que ella jamás besó a alguien, por eso me siento privilegiado y culpable al mismo tiempo, robando la pureza de Hinata.

Es un ángel, una chica tan hermosa, tan buena, tan... ella, que enamora a cualquiera.

La amo, y disfruto su cercanía.

A pesar de querer hacer las cosas bien y calmadas, aquí estoy, saboreando sus labios.

No opone resistencia, eso es bueno.

Entrelaza sus manos detrás de mi nuca, intentando profundizar el beso. Mi linda Hinata, tan inocente.

\- Hinata...

\- Si?

\- Tú me amas?

\- Si.

\- Y no es para olvi-?

Tapó mis labios despacio.

\- No, siempre me gustaste, desde que te vi en el supermercado, pero creí que tú jamás tendrías ese interés por mi y quise rendirme, me alegra saber que jamás lo hice a pesar de fijarme en Naruto.

\- No me hables de él, quiero disfrutar este momento.

Para volver a unir su linda boca con la mía.

Hinata, por que eres ideal?

0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Así que durmiendo juntos, ah? Es un travieso este Sasuke.

\- Ni hablar cariño, desayunamos?

\- Los despertamos?

\- Nah, dejemos que disfruten estar juntos, son muy lindos, cierto?

\- Sin dudas, ojalá le enseñes a cuidarse o serás tío muy rápido.

\- Que graciosa...

.

.

.

Fue lento, lo sé, tedioso, también, algo burdo y sonso, pero me gustó, y a ustedes?

Agradezco a quienes dejaron fav, follow y review, les mando un beso y les escribo en otro fic, bye~


End file.
